


turn to dust (or to ash)

by midnight-archive (kontent)



Series: Femslash February 2019 [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supervillains, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, The Author Regrets Everything, Triple Drabble, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/midnight-archive
Summary: Clarke tries to turn her head away, but her eyes are glued to Lexa. To what is left of her. She looks and she looks and she doesn’t see – like she’s gone blind.





	turn to dust (or to ash)

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts can be found [here](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl). Day Fourteen is _White_.
> 
> Aka, I've had this in my drafts for months and this is the most coherent version I'll ever come up with. It's still not very good though.  
> I won't finish the Femslash February. I tried to fill in the prompts, but I didn't come up with anything. So I decided to post this last story, and that's it for this year.

Clarke tries to turn her head away, but her eyes are glued to Lexa. To what is left of her. She looks and she looks and she doesn’t see – like she’s gone blind. Breathing heavily, Clarke drops to her knees, the asphalt hard under her knees. The beat of her heart slows down in her ears until it fades away. She can’t hear anything, Clarke realizes. She knows there should be sound, but the silence wraps around her, shaping and breathing like a living thing - until she realizes it’s not silence.

She can hear Lexa’s laugh and see her face, shining with happiness. She sees them smiling at each other in photographs and she feels her touch linger on her skin. Raven once told her about phantom limb pain, about how the brain tries to make up for losing something vital by tricking itself into pretending it is still there – but only now Clarke truly understands what she meant.

This is different from any pain she has ever experienced. It feels like someone has ripped out her heart and her lungs. It feels like the world is spinning in the wrong direction. Like everything is dying. And Clarke can feel her control slipping, the world whitening out around her. There is no colour - there are only brightness and the silence that comes before the ringing in her ears. When she opens her eyes again, the world is torched. There are puddles that might have been cars or parts of buildings.

Clarke raises from her knees, and when she takes a step forward, the ground under her feet groans. She feels the black ash starting to fall down on her - it layers onto her white uniform, tainting the only pure thing about her.

Clarke isn’t sure if she cares at all.


End file.
